JoJo's Brazilian Adventure
by ImOutOfNamesDamnIt
Summary: The year is 2001, Josuke Higashikata sets off to find a powerful stand user who is now in possess of one the Arrows and is hiding in Brazil. Soon, he finds out that other stand users already exist in Brazil, including the mysterious man known simply as Jose.
1. Concrete Jungle Chapter 1

Josuke Higashikata walked out of the airport, carrying his handheld bag, as the tropical sun of Brazil welcomed him. He raised his hand, blocking the sunlight from his eyes, posing as the wind blew, drying the bit of sweat that ran through his neck.

" _I knew coming here would be a pain in the ass…" He thought, pulling his coat in an attempt to minimize the heat. "Damn you, Jotaro. Why couldn't you give this to someone else?_ " Was the only line in his mind as he tried to recall Jotaro's instructions:

" _A Stand user stole an arrow. We don't know how he did, but he left no traces. An informant from the Speedwagon Foundation found evidence that he might be in Brazil, in the city of Alta Montanha. Josuke, I don't have anyone else to send right now, and Koichi has left to Italy, so I need you to go there and see if you can find any more evidence. If our data is correct, the man is an American who is known for travelling the world collecting artifacts, even though this appears to be his first case of theft. His name is…_ ".

\- Hey, gringo!

The voice coming from behind interrupted Josuke's mind.

\- Huh? – He turned to the person.

\- You shouldn't stay there so distracted. This is Brazil, friend, watch your stuff or you're going to get robbed.

Josuke glanced over the man for a second. The man was a bit shorter than him, with short dark hair, brown-eyes and white with clear-burnt marks from the sun. He was wearing a white shirt, with the upper part unbuttoned, revealing part of his chest, giving space to a necklace with two golden "J"s. The sleeves above the elbow line complemented the fresh visual. His voice seemed calm and playful. Yet, or some reason, Josuke immediately felt something wrong

\- Gringo? Do you speak Portuguese? Can-you-un-der-stand-me?

\- Ye-yeah – Josuke answered, trying his best on communicating – I just spaced out a little. Thanks for the advice.

As he started to turn around again, the man once more tried to get his attention.

\- Name is Jose, just Jose. Nice to meet ya. If you need someone to show you around, and keep the thieves out of your pockets, I can be of use. For a fee, of course.

Josuke turned his head, raising his hand wavering a goodbye.

\- No need for it, I'm just looking for a person.

As he stepped forward, a shadow crossed his vision. His eyes were barely able to catch it. A teenager on a bike, going fast as he could, grabbed Josuke's bag and ran with it.

\- NANI?!

\- I warned you. – Jose stepped in again – You know, you can still take the deal and I will retrieve it.

\- You're with him, aren't you? – Josuke was ready to punch him in the face, but tried to hold himself.

\- Nah, I don't steal. But hey, he is getting away, if you want me to get it for you, better say it now.

With his eyes burning in rage, Josuke just ignored the man and started to chase the thief. Immediately after him, Jose started to run too. The boy, with quite an advantage, started to ride between cars, causing a commotion in the road. Two blocks down from the airport, a bus forced him into breaking. As the wheels locked, his body was thrown in the air. He immediately got up, looking for the bag.

Josuke and Jose quickly caught up to him, as the boy grabbed the bag and run into the first alley he saw, leaving his bike behind. Josuke didn't gave it a second thought: calling Crazy Diamond, his stand took one of the bike's wheels and threw it in the alley. The wheel went right pass the boy and, as soon as Crazy Diamond started to fix it, came back as a boomerang, hitting the boy in his face and pushing him right to Josuke's feet.

\- Hey, punk, didn't they teach you to not steal? - Josuke glared furiously at the boy.

The boy, too scared to talk, just kept shaking in the ground, staring back at Josuke.

\- Let's make a deal: if you get your bike and ride out of my sight in ten seconds, I won't beat you up. What do you say?

The boy looked at his fixed bike and immediately jumped on it, running away at full speed.

\- Now I know why you didn't wanted protection… You can fight, I give you that, gringo. - Jose's voice came from behind as he walked into the alley – You know, I knew something weird was going on with you. You have one of these too, don't you? You are working with him, aren't you? He sent you to kill me, right? Just like the others before you!

\- W-wait! You saw that? You're a stand user too?!

\- Stand… Standuser? Oh right, this is what he called it. I gues then this just confirms it, you're working with…

" _His name is…_ "

\- You're working with Benjamin!

"… _Benjamin Willians_ ".

\- WAIT! – Josuke realized – So you know him! I'm sorry dude, but I will have to ask you some questions.

\- Come get it, then. Or are you afraid to get your weird hair messy? Well, it's not like it could get any worse, anyway.

Josuke closed his first and shouted, with all the strength in his lungs:

\- WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY HAIR, YOU PUNK?!

\- What you just heard, asshole.

\- CRAZY DIAMOND! – in a burst of rage, Josuke stepped forward calling his stand, that immediately threw a heavy punch on Jose's direction.

\- DORA!

As the hand got closer, Jose's let out a smirk and pointing forward called his own stand:

\- Deep Purple!

With this, a humanoid stand, purple colored, covered by some armor pieces, with its mouth covered by a heart-shaped mask, with two tubes going out of it and to the back of it's head. On each should, a distinct "J" would appear, one mirroring the other.

As the stand appeared, it threw a counter-punch on Crazy Diamond's attack, crying:

\- RODA!

As the attacks were about to connect, a wave, parting from Deep Purple's hand, echoed. Suddenly, Crazy Diamond's hand distorted around the enemy's stand, without hitting it.

\- N-NANI?! – Josuke bit his lower lip, already ready for the barrage.

Without second thought, Crazy Diamond started to throw a series of punches against Deep Purple., loudly yelling "DORARARARA". Yet each attack would simply be distorted away from the target, as Jose would stand there with a smirk on his face.

\- Gringo, I think it is fair to warn you before you get into a fight that you can't win. My Stand, as you call it, can distort space at will. Even if Deep Purple has its limitations, there is no way anyone can defeat us!

As Josuke's attack stopped, a wave echoed again to Deep Purple, Jose gave out another smirk and sent the stand on its counter-attack. A barrage of punches followed, hitting Crazy Diamond as it would simply block it. The loud cry of the stand, "RODADADADADADA" was as fierce as the powerful blows. Josuke felt being pushed, yet avoided all damage.

\- Your Crazy Diamond is quite hard to crack I give you that.

\- SHUT UP! I WILL BEAT THIS SMIRK OUT OF YOUR FACE! – Josuke's rage would still burn.

\- If that's what you want… DEEP PURPLE!

On calling, the stand immediately chopped the ground. A wave echoed again and suddenly, the floor itself started to fold, opening a pit between the two fighters, as they started to slide on it. The pit would get bigger and bigger, never reaching it's bottom, and the two would accelerate more and more as gravity pushed them towards it.

\- This is Deep Purple's power, gringo. Once it alters space, it can hold that distortion for ten seconds! Now, let's see how well you handle yourself.

Both Crazy Diamond and Deep Purple came out, facing each other in a barrage of punches.

\- DORARARARARARARA!

\- RODADADADADADADA!

The strong impacts of the punches smashed the air between the two, causing powerful blows. The users would accelerate more and more towards the bottomless pit, sliding through the floor, and the stands following them exchanging punches.

\- Jose, you indeed are strong. But no one talks shit about my hair and gets away. Are you ready for the beating of your life? – Josuke let out a smile.

\- Huh?

Showings it's faster reaction, Crazy Diamond landed a punch on Deep Purple's chin. The damage immediately followed through Jose. With his guard opened, nothing could stop Crazy Diamond's attack. Twelve punches later, all direct hits, and Jose got smashed against the floor. He could feel the pain of some of his bone shattering, and his back blowing against the concrete. The impact slowed him down, while Josuke continued to accelerate.

Using that on his advantage, Jose used his stand to break into the concrete and hold it, stopping him from falling. Then, looking down on Josuke, he smiled and said:

\- The ten seconds are over, gringo.

A wave echoed back, undoing the distortion. When Josuke noticed, the alley was back to normal. Jose was laying down on the ground, holding it, and he was on the same position as he was when sliding down. Yet, his body was still moving. The force from before conserved as was still being applied to his body. Without anywhere to hold, Josuke couldn't help but to be thrown at full speed.

As he came in Jose's direction, Deep Purple appeared, giving him a powerful blow in the face and sending him back.

\- RODA!

" _H-he is strong!_ "

Was the last thing that went through Josuke's mind before blacking out.


	2. Concrete Jungle Chapter 2

Josuke slowly opened his eyes. His head was in pain, and his senses still had not come to normal. Reluctantly, he stood up. A bit of blood was painting the side of his face in red. Soon, he started to look at his surroundings. He was still in the alley, just further into it. Behind him, sitting in the ground, gasping for air.

\- Josuke… Josuke Higashikata – Jose said, his voice was heavier and clearly tired.

\- Oi, oi.. You are either quite brave or dumb to punch me and wait here!

Jose, keeping his head low, facing the ground, grabbed a photo from his pocket and showed to Josuke.

\- I went through your stuff… And I found this. The man in this photo is Benjamin, am I right? Well, if you were really working for him, you wouldn't be walking around with his photo. You'd have my photo, to find me and kill me, probably. Well, if you're really here to get him, then you're on my side, Josuke.

The photo, given to Josuke by Jotaro, was truly the photo of Benjamin Willians, the man who stole the arrow.

\- And you believe all of this because of a photo? If you're wrong and I'm really here for you, what would you do?

\- Then I would be dead. I can't fight right now. – he made a small pause to breathe – My heart, it's… not that strong, y'know? Anything else and I would either pass out or have a heart attack. But… - a second pause – I couldn't really walk away with this doubt. So, I had to trust it. Now, gringo, are you with me… or with him?

Josuke stopped for a moment to look at him. He seemed impressed by the his strong will and guts, but the way he looked so fragile, gasping for air, with barely any strength to even stand up, his flaccid arm, broken and useless, it was scary.

\- You got it right. I'm here to find him and retrieve the arrow. – Josuke turned his head away and mumbled to himself – _Though you could just had asked before starting a fight_.

\- Ha! – Jose's laugh was immediately followed by coughing – At least I'm not dying today… But, not to be rude, Josuke, your stand… I saw it earlier when you fixed that bike…

\- Oh, right. Do you want me to fix you?

\- Yes… but, can it fix things that it deformed too?

Jose raised his head, showing his now deformed faced to Josuke. Crazy Diamond completely deformed his face, making a monster out of him. Josuke couldn't help but to get nausea from it. Without wasting more time, he fixed Jose's face and arm, while helping him stand up. As soon as he did, Jose leaned against the wall and started to cough.

\- Well… – he kept making pauses to breathe – I guess it can't fix this… Not that I was expecting it to, I have this condition since birth… At least my arm seems better… And by the way you're looking my face got better too, huh?

Josuke grabbed him and they started to walk back to the street.

\- So, you wanna fill me on this guy? You know him, right? – Josuke started.

\- He is some weird ass gringo. He appeared not long ago, and started recruiting people. Word was that he needed people for some security job. Well, when I got there, most recruiters were criminals. He showed up for a minute, said about paying us with power and expecting us to return it to him. A second later and everyone started to drop, with holes in their chests. Even I got hit. When woke up, some were dead, and the lucky us had these stands. The first chance I got I ran my legs out of there, some tried to do the same, but they didn't make it. Now the fucker wants my head on a spike. He already sent two guys after me, not the type of people to make friends with, mind you.

Josuke kept listening as they walked across the alley, until they finally reached the street again. Cars would come and go and very high speeds in the avenue, cutting the two city blocks. Raising his eyes, Josuke noticed a strange figure on the other side. A tall black man, deadly staring at them, with a giant scorpion-like figure on his shoulder.

\- Oi, oi, Jose! Is that guy a… stand user?!

Jose glanced over the man, his eyes became wider and a clear expression of fear and surprise came to his face.

\- Josuke, we need to run, NOW!

As he spoke, the scorpion on the man's shoulder launched itself on their direction, coming like a bullet, opening it's claws, aiming at Jose's neck. With a good reflex, Josuke intercepted the attack with Crazy Diamond, letting a soundly "DORA!" while doing so. The scorpion was punched into the ground, opening a fissure. Yet, the stand itself appeared to be undamaged.

\- NANI?!

\- Don't fight it! – Jose spoke – The man's name is Hector, and his stand is Hurricane, it's shell can't be broken and it can attack anything at the user's sight. We need to get out of here, NOW!

" _Anything at the user's sight?",_ the words came throughJosuke's mind as he looked up to the tall building at their side. Summoning Crazy Diamond, he carved a brick out of the wall and threw it to the top of the building, shattering a corner.

\- JOSUKE! WE NEED TO RU-

\- Don't worry, we are getting out right now – said Josuke - grabbing a piece of the shattered corner.

Taking Jose by the arm, he started to fix the building. The piece of his hand went up, bringing it's holder together. Hurricane launched itself from the ground targeting the Jose. Right before it could make contact, Deep Purple came out, kicking it to the other side of the avenue. As result, Jose bent his body and spilled blood.

As they made to the top, the attacks stopped.

\- Are you alright, Jose?

\- No, I'm not. We are cornered now, and I can't even run or use Deep Purple.

\- You know him, right? How do we defeat him?

\- We don't. This guy tried to kill me before, all I could do is to run. His stand has no range limit, it works on it's own and can't be pierced. The only weakness is that it can only target things that the Hector is seeing.

\- So, we have to target the user, right? We knock him out before it gets to us.

\- If you're going to fight, then yes, but if you don't look out for the stand, it's going to open a whole in your chest before you even get near Hector. We have to think of something fast, Josuke. He is probabily getting in here right now, if he find us here, we are dead.

\- There is nowhere to run from here – Josuke confirmed looking around – So I guess we will have to fight. Let's get into the building, we can use the rooms and corners as cover.

\- You're kidding right, you really want to face this guy?

\- Want? No, I don't really. But it's not like I haven't seen stronger guys. I will make sure to put him out the moment he gets close to my Crazy Diamond!

Looking at Josuke's silhouette posing against the sun, while spilling those reckless lines, Jose couldn't help but think " _This gringo is… crazy_ ".

[ HURRICANE ]

[ HECTOR ]

Power: B

Speed: B

Range: A

Durability: A

Precision: A

Potential: E

With that, they roamed down the building. Upon reaching the third floor, they noticed Hector's shadow. Jose hid behind a corner, as Josuke stood there waiting for his opponent.

" _It's time for you to make those words into action, gringo!"_

Hector stood in the corridor, staring at Josuke.

\- Hey, boy, get out of here. My job is to kill Jose, not you.

\- Huh? You talk like you could kill me. That is a joke, right, punk?

\- Alright, you also have a stand, eh? So maybe he will pay me an extra for the work. HURRICANE!

The scorpion jumped out of his back and charged at full speed against Josuke. Crazy Diamond immediately came out, facing the enemy stand with a series of punches and sending it to the ground. The strong impact sent it right through the floor.

Before Josuke could even move, Hurricane made it's way back, attacking him from behind. Still, unmatched by Crazy D speed, got repelled. Even after so many hits, both Hurricane and Hector appeared unharmed.

\- You're quite strong, boy. Yet, my Hurricane can't be matched. It's an unstoppable force. We can keep this going the whole day and, sooner or later, you will get tired and fuck up. And when you do, my stand will go right through your stomach, and tear you up from inside to outside. You can even try as much as you want, Hurricane will reach you before you can even step forward. Now, hand me over the man I've come to kill, and I might give up on that extra.

Josuke stood there, bitting his lower lip, trying to figure out a way to get to Hector. He knew that, as powerful as Crazy D. could be, it wasn't powerful enough to open such a distance between Hurricane and Hector to get time to attack. Even if he couldn't get hit, that couldn't last for long, eventually he would fail.

\- _Josuke!_ – a whisper got his attention – _Block his sight from you, I think I have a plan._

Even while doubting Jose, he had no other choice. He broke the walls around him and the roof, and then fixed it back into a single wall blocking the way between them and Hector. Jose got up and walked to one of the apartments doors.

\- Hey, boy! – Hector yelled – Do you think this will protect you? – the sound of something smashing against the wall Josuke made was loud – The moment I break this, you're both dead!

\- Josuke – Jose said, ignoring Hector's threats – I need you to trust me on this, because I will trust my life in your hands, do you understand? The moment I open this door, jump. If I pass out, just make sure I don't get killed. If everything goes as planned, I can give you a window of one minute. You have that time to get to Hector and take him out. If you failed, we both die.

Josuke nodded his head, without understanding much of what was about to happen. As he did, the wall behind then started to crack.

\- Alright then, let's do this. – Jose took a deep breath and put his plan into action – DEEP PURPLE!

The stand came out and punched the door. A wave echoed through the building. Following it, he punched the wall around it, breaking it. While that, the wall made by Josuke finally crumbled.

\- Josuke, NOW!

Jose threw himself against the door, while pulling Josuke. The door fell, revealing not a common room, but rather the street. Josuke looked confused. Behind them, the building that they were just leaving, below them, an avenue. Buildings being distorted all around them. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that it wasn't even the same place they were, it was a completely different neighborhood than before. As they started to fall, Hector approached the hole and sent Hurricane after them.

The stand came fast as a bullet. Josuke, let out a smile, finally understanding Jose's idea. Crazy Diamond once more repelled Hurricane, chopping it away and sending it towards the ground.

\- Hey, Josuke, you got a few more seconds left. Get back in there and finish this fucker. – Jose said, smilling, finally closing his eyes and losing consciousness.

\- Jose… You're a really cool guy.

Josuke hold him close, while fixing the door. The door pushed them back into the building, where Hector stood looking desperate. Josuke stepped into the building, carrying Jose in his arms. A wave echoed back to the door.

\- Ha… Haha! All of that for what?! FOR WHAT?! – Hector voice started to get hysterical – My Hurricane is right now inside that room, and it will burst that door and kill you both! HA! HAHA! HAHAHA!

\- That room, eh? – Josuke said, while opening the door.

As it revealed, only an empty common apartment room could be seen, without any traces of Hurricane.

\- Right now I have around 50 seconds to be the crap out of you, retard. And, quite honestly, all that talk about how you're going to tear me made me… Really. Pissed. Off.

\- N-no.. no! No! I-I can go away, you will never see me again! – Hector plead.

\- Don't worry, I will let you go…

\- You're serious? – T-thank you, sir! Thank you!

\- On an ambulance, I mean.

Crazy Diamond rushed against Hector, in a series of punches nailing him to the building wall.

\- DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA!

Hector could feel each of his bones being shattered, the pain became unbearable, to the point of leaving him unconscious. As the time limit approached, Josuke finish the job, letting out a loudly "DORA!" and finally giving a last punch, breaking through the wall and sending Hector flying inside the apartment, breaking the wall behind him, and finally being launched into the street.

[ DEEP PURPLE ]

[ Jose Jose ]

Power: A

Speed: B

Range: D

Durability: A

Precision: C

Potential: C


	3. Concrete Jungle Chapter 3

_Three days later_

Josuke stepped in an old building. The wooden floor would make weird noises with each step. The place was some kind of shady restaurant, witch obviously had been breaking several health codes. On top of the restaurant, some rooms used to be available, rented to anyone who didn't had enough money to pay for a decent place. An old fat lady, sat in the back, appeared to be the one running the place. He walked up to her, trying his best on speaking clear Portuguese:

\- Hi, miss. Do you know a guy named Jose? He said I could find him here.

\- Jose? – she looked up, mildly annoyed – You gotta be more specific than that jap.

\- I don't know his last name, he said "just Jose". You know him, right? White, black hair, around my height.

\- Hm, you mean Jose Jose? Yeah, I know him.

\- Wait, his name is Jose Jose?

\- Do I see a freaking "Ask questions here" sign on my head? Because I'm not here to answer your questions jap. Either buy something, rent a room, or get out of my place.

Josuke took a deep breath. He threw a 100$ note on the table and asked for a room. The woman quickly grabbed the cash.

\- Rooms are all rented, I don't have any for you. But since you're paying, no, his true name isn't Jose Jose. What kind of retard you japs are to think that someone could be called that? I don't know much about him, apparently he ran from some orphanage and gave up on his last name. So every time someone ask him, he just say it's Jose. So he became Jose Jose.

"This guy has more past than it looks like, huh?"

\- So, where can I find him?

\- You really think it's that easy, jap? You treat me once and I give you what you want?

Josuke grinded his teeth, holding back. He took another deep breathe and threw another 100$.

\- Now you're learning, big boy. – she laughed – Tell you what, I don't know where he is. He owns me 10000$ on rent, the sneaky bastard is playing on me for months now.

\- Oi, oi, you just took my money and you say you don't know? I need to find him!

\- Boy, you paid me for an answer, you ain't happy deal with it. Now, if you're good, just turn around and get the fuck out.

As he stepped out of the place, mumbling about the woman, a voice came from above:

\- Hey, Josuke! Josuke, that's you, right? Up here!

He looked up, and saw Jose, sneaking out through a window in the third floor. As the man waved to Josuke, he lost his balance, and fell. His face met the floor, letting out a weird sound, followed by the breaking teeth.

\- Oi, are you okay? Jose?! – Josuke was surprised by the scene, and tried to hold his laugh when saw the toothless mouth of the man.

Crazy Diamond quickly fixed him, and they started to wander around town, while Josuke tried to gather more info on Benjamin:

\- Jose, you still haven't said anything about his stand. Do you know it? Have you seen it?

\- I did once, right after being stabbed. Thought I only saw an arm coming out of a black hole. Most of what I know came from what I heard. Apparently, it's called The Doors. He can create these openings, at any place he looks at, and go in and out as he wish.

\- Looks like a very scary stand, but I've seen worse. Does it have any weakness?

\- I don't know, but they say the stand can't come out of the holes it creates. It's like, another place inside them, and the stand only exists there. It can put an arm or leg off, but it can't come out.

\- Well, we can definitely use that. I'm still surprised on how much you got on him, all we need now is to find where he is.

\- The streets now everything, friend. And I've known them for a long time. Give me more time and I'm sure we will find him. Our biggest problem will be to get to him before he flees.

They strolled, passing through some locations as Jose showed the city to Josuke. Finally coming back, passing by a poor neighborhood, in front of an old house, a brown man, with a buzz cut hair and wearing sunglasses approached them.

\- H-hey! You two. You seem strong, right? So, I just moved in this house, could you lend me a hand? I have this sofa I need to move, but it's quite heavy.

Jose and Josuke looked at each other, immediately suspecting the man.

\- We don't have time right now, sorry dude. – Josuke replied.

\- I-it's going to be quick! I promise. My mom is very old, and my sister isn't really the muscle type, so I really need a hand here. Please?

They stood for a moment rethinking the situation. All of Josuke's instincts were telling him to go away. That man sure wasn't telling the truth, and by the looks of Jose, he was probably thinking the same.

"Yet, he doesn't seem very strong. I can count of Jose, it's two versus one. If we capture this guy, we can get Benjamin's location. I could also hit him right now, at this distance Crazy Diamond would knock him out immediately. But… If this is a trap, we might just be in it right now, so it's better to understand our situation before acting".

\- Alright, but don't expect us to do anything more than that.

The man promptly guided them through the front.

\- Go to the living room, first entrance in the left. I will open the back door and we can get the sofa.

As Josuke and Jose walked into the living room, they noticed that the house was already completely furnished. Even with a sofa.

\- Josuke!

\- I know, this is a trap.

As Josuke words came out, the entrance behind them closed, as if there was never an entrance in that wall to begin with. Windows and exist also disappeared. Suddenly, Jose's feet started to sink into the floor. When he looked down, the floor had become a pool of white snakes, with some already crawling up his body.

Josuke immediately stretched his arm to pull Jose. Yet, as he did it, white snakes fell from the ceiling, holding onto his body and biting him. He fell on the ground, without being able to move or even call Crazy Diamond.

\- Hue! Hue! You've fell in my great trap, played right into my master plan! Hue! Hue! And who would say that I would be so lucky to see you two walking right by my house… Or should I say, my stand? – the voice came from the man, who emerged from the snakes in the wall – Welcome to my house and stand, The Jungle! This whole house, my house, is my stand. And when I say this whole house, I mean everything in it and it. – he opened his hand, two snakes crawled to it and melted together, forming a gun – We keep this gun at my wardrobe, in my bedroom, a few meters from here. Cool, huh? Well… I can't really k-kill… you with the snakes, their bites really just paralyze, but I'm sure this gun will do the job.

As he spoke, Jose started to act. Quickly using to throw himself out of the snake pit, and then to punch the others out of his body, he was safe from the bites.

\- Thinking that you won is the first step to lose, friend. – he said as he landed on the couch, posing against his enemy.

\- But I've already won, Jose.

As soon as he spoke, the couch, Jose's left arm and his legs became snake. Soon, the whole floor followed, and the ceiling, and the walls. A million of snakes, in all directions. Even Jose and Josuke's bodies.

\- Just like I said, Jose. EVERYTHING in this house is part of my stand. Not even you are free. Now, meet your e-end!

The snakes all charged against Jose, falling, crawling and jumping, with their mouth wide open and fangs spilling venom. He, he looked straight into the man's eye, finally saying:

\- I told you so. – and the calling – DEEP PURPLE!

Only one arm of the stand came, projected from Jose's body, chopping the air vertically, from top to bottom. A wave echoed through the house, distorting space itself around Jose. Suddenly, around Jose, a bubble had formed: the space around him became the man's body. Stretched and molded, forming a complete bubble protecting him. As the snakes attacked, all the bites reached the living-bubble shield. Finally, a wave echoed back to Deep Purple, undoing the distortion. The man fell paralyze on the ground, and immediately the whole house was restored, as if nothing happened.

[ The Jungle ]

[ Carlos Santos ]

Power: E

Speed: E

Range: E

Durability: E

Precision: E

Potential: A

Two hours later, Josuke started to move again. Jose had carried him and the man out of the house and to a park nearby. The place was empty, apart from the three, and the sun was already setting.

\- Those bites really hurt… So, what are we going to do with him?

\- His name is Carlos Santos – Jose said, showing the man's ID - 19, no license, no father, his mother is named Maria Santos, and his blood type is B+. Fix him up, let's ask some questions. Get something that actually matters. If he tries anything, your Crazy Diamond will knock his ass. At this distance, he has no chance.

Josuke nodded. The man stared at them, the fear in his eyes were clear. Jose gave him a good look. "He is not your everyday asshole. This guy is shaking so much, it's like it's his first fight. He is very scared. His neck is very sweaty, even more than before. I also remember to hear him stuttering before… This is weird… Very weird".

\- So, retard, you really thought you could get us that easily? Didn't those fuckers told you that many others came before?

\- I-I-I-I-I was…. I was just… They asked me… - the man was shaking – They asked me to…

\- Hey, Jose, I don't think we are going to get anything out of him. This guy is probably pissing his pants right now. Oh look! – Josuke pointed – there are even stains!

As they got distracted for a second, the man raised his hand:

\- The Jungle!

White snakes came out from under his shirt, crawled up his arm and melted in his hand, transforming into the gun he used before.

\- YOU SAID YOURSELF, JOSE! THINKING THAT YOU WON IS THE FIRST STEP TO LOSE! – he aimed the gun at them.

Jose stopped Josuke from attacking, staring at Carlos eyes.

\- You're being serious, right? So go ahead. Shoot us. Let's see what you got, amigo.

Carlos closed his eyes and pushed the trigger. His hands were shaking more than ever.

\- Yo, a tip for the next time, you have to toggle the safety, or the gun doesn't fire. – Jose answered to the pathetic attack.

Carlos finally opened his eyes, and the gun was kicked out of his hands.

\- Since you appear to be new on this, I will go easy on you. Consider this just a reminder that you shouldn't get yourself in that kind of business – Deep Purple came out, firing a punch at the man.

\- RODA!

Carlos went pale, as the hand approached his face. In a last second, he screamed, with all the strength of his lungs:

\- THEY ARE GOING TO KILL THEM!

Deep Purple's hand stopped right at the last moment, barely touching his nose. Jose stared at the man, his eyes were filled with rage. His voice got deeper and he started to speak slowly and menacingly:

\- Before you say anything else. Let me make this clear: if you're lying, or if you're saying this because you're trying to get away, I won't go easy on you. Now… Speak. The fuck. Up.

Carlos was in tears, shaking, staring at the stand's fist:

\- T-t-t-t-they've got them. M-my mom, and my sister. The man… Igor, he said that if I didn't caught you, he would kill them both with his stand. So I ran home, then I decided to do it, so I came out t-t-to find you, but you two were already right outside a-a-and…

\- Where. He. Is?

\- N-no you can't! He will kill them!

\- WHERE. THE FUCK. HE. IS?

Carlos spilled the address, an abandoned industrial shad, in a remote area. Jose turned to Josuke:

\- Keep an eye on him. I won't take long. If he tries anything, break his spine. – and then, turned back to Carlos – And you… If it's another trap, or a lie, when I get back, you will be a dead man.

Jose left before anyone could protest his decision. It was already dark when he got the shed, bursting through the front door, looking furiously, with heavy steps and deep breathing.

\- JOSE?! – a humanoid, reptilian-like creature looked at him, a green stand, with a tail and long claws. – Igor, kill him now!

The stand jumped through one of the windows and fled in the dark. Jose stood there, posing against the moon light that came through the front entrance, staring at a man in the back of the shed. The man, named Igor, bulky white man, standing tall, with two chanins coming out of his left hand. At his feet, two women where kneeled, an old one, and other much younger. The chains, part of his stand, where locked in the women's chests, and their hearts where glowing.

\- So, he spilled out, eh? Well, it doesn't matter. If you came here, you came to rescue them, right, Jose? These two right here – he said, shaking the chains, and making them stand up – Mother and sister. You know, it's quite odd to help a guy that wanted to kill you.

\- So… You assume taken the two innocent women as hostage, and forcing that guy who wasn't a criminal to commit murder? – the deadly look in Jose's eye sent a chill through Igor's spine.

\- Yes, Sherlock. It was me. This is my stand – he lift the chains – Alice In Chains! All I have to do is to touch you once, and you become my mindless slave. Right now, anything I want the would do, and I don't even need to say it. In fact, if I want, their brains would shut down immediately. So, boy, if you want that pussy to reunite with his mommy and sis, you're going to slowly walk up to me, and let me chain you up.

\- I don't think so, Igor. You see, there are very few things in this world that can get me mad. Very. FUCKING. Few. Thing. And one of them happens to be… When someone drags innocent, working, good people into their dirty business! – his eyes were wide open, his fists closed to hard that the nails had started to cut into the flesh.

\- If you try anything, I will kill these two! And you know what? Their blood will be on your fucking hands, Jose! I know your stand can't go very far, and even if your get here, I still can kill them before you get me!

\- Then, this will be a standoff. The quicker one, my Deep Purple or your brain and Alice In Chains, will be victorious.

\- You're on!

\- DEEP PURPLE!

A wave echoed through the shed. Space distorted itself. At an incredible speed, the two women vanished, as Igor went on the opposite direction. Before the signal left the chains and entered their brains, the range of the stand met, and the chains were broken.

\- Josuke taught me a few things about stands – Jose said, standing close to Igor, but with his head pointed at the ground – Like, automatic stands, stands with big range, and more. I figured that if your stand wasn't automatic, it had to have a limit range. So, all my Deep Purple did was to stretch space, driving them far, far away from you, at the same time that it is bringing us closer.

\- W-w-what… M-my Alice In Chains… It couldn't be broken! They could go for more than a hundred meters!

\- And a hundred meters wasn't enough - the space around then was spinning, causing Igor to feel nausea - My time is almost over, so, Igor, let make this very clear for you: I'm going to kill you right now. Not because you tried to kill me. Not because you're a thug. Not because you're working for Benjamin. I'm going to kill you BECAUSE I CAN'T FUCKING STAND FUCKER LIKE YOU THAT DRAG INNOCENT PEOPLE INTO THEIR DIRT AND DESTROY FAMILIES TO ACHIEVE THEIR STUPID GOALS!

Deep Purple immediately met Igor's face with a punch. Following it, a barrage of powerful blows started, tearing Igor apart.

\- RODADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA!

When the barrage finally stop, his body was spinning mid air. When the last second finally came, Deep Purple kicked the enemy, with a strong blow to his side, smashing anything that was left of his ribcage.

\- RODA!

A wave echoed back, and the distortion ended. Igor's body flew right through the ceiling, ripping it apart.

[ Alice In Chains ]

[ Igor ]

Power: E

Speed: E

Range: B

Durability: E

Precision: E

Potential: A

 _Author's Note:_ _I'd like to say thank you for everyone who's been reading the story. I hope you're all having fun with it. But I also want to make a small request: I'm not exactly a good English writer, I'm not even good at English, to be honest; so, your feedback is very important to me. Right now, my biggest concern is to pass the right tone and feeling of Jojo. I know I have to improve a lot in other areas, but this is my priority for now. So, if you could please tell me what you think of the story so far, and especially if, when you're reading, you feel like you're actually reading a Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Story, or if it feels like your everyday fanfic._

 _Again, thanks everyone. Hope to see you in the next chapter. Any questions, critics, or anything at all, feel free to talk to me._


	4. Concrete Jungle Chapter 4

\- Jose! Jose! You're awake, aren't you? Jose! – Carlos kept poking the man, who would stay laid in the hospital bed, with his eyes locked on the ceiling – Jose!

\- Go away. – his voice was as cold as it was sharp.

\- You don't have to be this harsh, man. - Carlos said, while stepping back.

\- Why are you here, anyway?

\- I just didn't had a chance to thank you, and to say I'm sorry. I really owe you, man. More than I can ever repay, y'know? – his low voice tried to cover how thankful he felt, even while being sincere, it was an habit that would take long to go away.

Jose's eyes turned to Carlos, who immediately avoided eye contact. Even in that situation, Jose could easily read him, the man was an open book. "I was right, after all", he thought to himself.

\- Anything else? – Jose said, rolling his eyes back to the ceiling.

\- Actually, I do- Carlos was stopped mid-sentence by the man laying on the hospital bed.

\- You're supposed to say "No", now go away. Shoo, shoo. – Jose was signaling the exit with his hand – I don't get a private room in a fancy hospital every day.

Carlos gave up, lowering his head and walking away, closing the room's door while exiting. As soon as the door's knob clicked, Jose jumped out of his bed and ran to the balcony in the other side of the room. He stepped out and went for a jump from the fourth floor, already bringing out his stand.

\- Deep Purp-

\- DORA!

The sound came to his ears after he felt the hand grabbing his right leg and pulling him back. As he looked, Jotaro was standing in the corner of the balcony, something that he didn't noticed before jumping. Crazy Diamond pulled his body back and threw him into the balcony.

\- Oi, oi, are you a fucking idiot? – Jotaro's face was even easier to read, he was angry, anyone could tell that – The nurse told me that you tried to escape yesterday too, but passed out in the parking lot. And what was that back in there? You should be thanking Carlos, if his mother hadn't called an ambulance you'd be dead now, retard!

\- Save yourself some time, gringo – Jose said, turning his face – You're not the first one telling me to take care of myself. Anyway, I have to get out of here, there is no way I can afford this place.

\- Don't worry about that, the guys working with my neph- I mean, with _him_ , are paying for this. I told them how much you've helped and they had no problem in doing it. In fact – Josuke approached him, offering a hand to help him stand up – The doctors told us about your conditions. I can't fix you with my Crazy Diamond, but they said that a heart transplant could solve your problem. And the Speedwagon Foundation agreed to pay for it.

Jose stood up on his own, while looking Josuke in the eye. His face was dead serious, and his voice came out with disgust:

\- I refuse. I don't need anyone's charity. Take this money and go save some kid or stick it up your asses. I never worked for this money and it doesn't belongs to me. – Jose took a deep breath – I don't use public transportation, or the public hospitals, and I usually avoid drinking in the park. Since I don't pay taxes, I shouldn't get that stuff. I own exactly 10327,59$ in rent to Maria, the lady who rents the room I sleep in. I also own 346,23$ to Antonio, the baker that lives near there, even though he still doesn't know that. There are others from whom I… borrowed stuff. I owe them all. And I'm going to pay back every cent, one way or another. Right now, I may not be a functional man in society, I'm no better than any criminal out there who doesn't contribute. But, if I start to accept free things from others… If I start to take things for granted… Tell me, Josuke, how I will ever turn things around? How can I ever be a good person, if I don't act like one?

His arms and legs were shaking. A drop of a tear rolled down his face. Josuke was surprised, his eyes were wide open, and his mouth open, for the first time he saw a side of Jose that he never imagined that even existed. The schemer and street's guy, Jose, just wanted to be someone else, someone who wasn't that.

The cars driving in the street and the birds passing through could be easily heard over the silence that fell between the two. The tropical sun would burn as bright as ever, while Josuke kept standing there, without any reaction.

\- I'm going back in there. Don't worry, I'm not going to try to escape anymore. – Jose said, with a sad voice, as he grabbed the door knob.

\- Jose! – Josuke reached out – If I offered you a job, would you take it?

The sentenced stopped Jose, who kept silently looking back at Josuke.

\- The Speedwagon Foundation and… This guy, Jotaro Kujo, they were the ones who sent me here. And they are the ones looking for Benjamin. So, if they were to hire you, and as payment, pay for your medical treatment and your heart transplant… Would you take it? – Josuke once more offered his hand - It's a job like any other.

\- If it's a job… Then I guess I can't refuse, right? – Jose said, grabbing Josuke's hand – Thank you, Josuke.

Deep inside of him, he knew that what he was doing was just letting Josuke trick him by a technicality. He had his own reasons to face off Benjamin, and no one would pay that much for such a job. But, that was an opportunity that would hurt to pass. "Even if it's just an excuse, this time I will do it in the right way. This time, it will be honest, clean money. And from here, I will make sure to change. I will work even harder for it", he thought to himself.

Seven days had passed. Jose was finally free from the hospital, and right at the door Josuke and Carlos were waiting. They got inside Carlos's car and started heading towards the city's port, as Josuke explained the situation:

\- It's nice that you got out today, because I really didn't want to go alone in there…

\- Hey, I was going too! – Carlos intervene, yet he was ignored.

\- Carlos heard that there is some old artifact scheduled to reach the port tonight. – Josuke continued - I know it feels vague, but there is a good chance of it being connected to Benjamin. We are going to wait there and see if something suspicious happen.

\- Sounds good. I don't know anyone else who could be shipping some old artifacts in this town, so it's very likely to be him – Jose agreed – But, can we trust this information?

\- Man – Carlos proudly answered – My cousin's friend work in there, he knows his stuff!

\- Remind me again, why are we bringing him? – Jose turned back to Josuke.

\- He has a car. – Josuke quickly answered.

They reached the destination and waited until the sun set. Boats coming and going, until the last delivered came. Most workers went home and things became quiet. The sound of the waves hitting the concrete, the rocking of the moored boats, and cars passing by from time to time were the only things heard. As they kept casually walking by the port, Josuke grew suspicious of it.

\- Oi, can we really be here right now? Don't they have any security?

\- Don't worry, man. The security here doesn't give a damn because most of them are already bought by drug dealers – Carlos's answer felt more concerning than refreshing.

\- We can't check each container and boat here, we need a list or something like it. Carlos, is your friend working here right now? – Jose said, while observing the several containers in there.

\- Nah, but we don't need him. – Carlos said, happily pointing at one of the night-shift workers left there – Come here.

He casually strolled to the man, tapping him on the back.

\- Hey, amigo. We are looking for a shipment with some old art and stuff, do you know where it is?

\- Oh, yeah, it's waiting for retrieve, back in the G-1. Just head left from here, it's the last one of the third row. – the man answered without second thought.

"Oi, is security this bad?!" Josuke couldn't help but to think it to himself. As he looked to Jose, trying to get a confirmation, he was met with a scared face.

\- _Josuke… -_ Jose whispered

\- Huh?

\- _I… I think that he might be even better than me!_

"NANI?!"

As they reached the container, a skinny young man was already there. With brown hair and a shaved face, wearing a black suit and slacks. Even in the dark, his Asian roots were clear. His back against the container's doors, he looked to the trio that approached him.

\- No need to introduce yourselves. Josuke Higashikata, my previous contact, Carlos Santos, and the man known as Jose Jose. Well, I must say I'm impressed, you've been a problem that I struggle to solve. – The man stepped away from the containers, facing them – So, I was saying, you don't have to introduce yourselves, but I do. My name is Hideki Ryuu. If you two monkeys want to call me Hide to save some letters, feel free to do it. And if you prefer, Josuke, just call me Ryuu-san or Ryuu-sama. This might sound a bit pretentious on my part, considering I'm two years younger than you, but I plead you to consider that a killer will always be higher in hierarchy than their victim.

\- Oi, oi… You must be an idiot if you think that you can talk shit like that to our face and get away with it – Josuke said, grinding his teeth and bringing Crazy D. out.

\- An idiot? This guy must be fucking nuts. I'm going to love punching those teeth out of his mouth – Jose said, also walking forward and showing off his Deep Purple.

Against the light of the moon, their posing bodies would cast shadows on Carlos, waiting behind.

\- As Mr. Willians right hand, I cannot let you drag my name to shame. After all, that would mean dragging his name and choice making to shame. Since you're already showing me your Crazy Diamond and Deep Purple, I can only do the same – Hideki said, smilling while calling out his own stand; a lizard-like creature, green colored, with a long tail and claws, and a beak for a mouth – I've named it, Fear of the Dark!

\- This stand… IT WAS YOU! – Jose quickly recognized the gross looking stand.

\- Yes, yes it was I giving orders to Igor. And yes, it was me who planned it. And I failed. This is why now I am doing it myself, instead of giving orders to others – the creature would gaze at Josuke and Jose as Hideki spoke.

\- Eh? – Josuke stepped in once more – And how do you plan on doing it, retard? It's still two on one.

\- This is a half true, Josuke-chi – Hideki's provocation busted a vein on Jotaro's head – You see, saying that Fear of the Dark is my stand is just like saying that a tire is my car. – The lizard-like stand inflated almost ten times it's normal size – It would be more accurate to call it half of my stand… - as the creature opened it's mouth, a giant piece of iron came from it, hitting the ground and breaking the concrete due to it's enormous weight. The object was a giant cylinder, two meters tall, made of iron, with two doors in the front, marked by some runic symbols – Meet the true power of my stand, Iron Maiden!

[ FEAR OF THE DARK ]

[Hideki Ryuu]

Power: B

Speed: A

Range: B

Durability: E

Precision: C

Potential: E

[ IRON MAIDEN ]

Power: E

Speed: E

Range: B

Durability: A

Precision: E

Potential: E 

_Author's note: just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the recent hiatus. Had to focus on the finals and couldn't find time or motivation to write. But I'm back now, so I will try to compensate for the waiting._

 _Thanks for the reviews and favorites, I'm really glad to see that people are enjoying my story and are looking forward to it, and I want to say that I don't plan on letting you down. If you're interested in the story, please leave a review telling me what you're enjoying and what you're not. This helps a lot._

 _Thank you._


	5. Concrete Jungle Chapter 5

The stand grabbed the giant iron maiden and threw it. Jose and Josuke jumped out of this way, leaving it to hit the ground two foots away from Carlos, who was blasted away by the impact.

\- Carlos! – Josuke yelled, trying to check on him.

\- You should keep your eyes on the threat, Josuke! – the phrase came from Hideki, as Fear of The Dark jumped on Josuke, hitting him with his tail. – Or you might get your ridiculous hair even more messier.

Josuke was smacked against one of the containers, the impact bent the metal, while his sight blurred. An attack strong enough to put him out of the fight for a few moments. Jose tried to intervene, by sending Deep Purple against the enemy stand.

\- RODA! – Deep Purple's cry came loud as it tried to punch the stand.

Fear easily avoided the punch, making use of it's incredible speed, and counter-attacked with a slash from it's claws. The attack teared Deep Purple, opening cuts on Jose's face. The second attack from Fear came from it's tail, a fast and strong attack who would cut the air as it travelled. Deep Purple quickly crossed it's arms, shielding it's body, and withstanding the impact.

\- It's useless, Jose! Fear of The Dark is too fast for you. Up until now you've been doing great against weak thugs, but you can't fight a powerful stand like mine! – Hideki's face was stamped with a smile, while his voice proudly chanted about his strength. - IT'S LIKE A MONKEY TRYING TO FIGHT A MAN!

\- DORA!

The sound came from behind, hitting Fear of The Dark on it's face, rotating it and throwing both the stand and the user on the ground. Josuke slowly got up, as Crazy D. came back.

\- Oi, oi, oi! You wanna talk about who is faster, huh? Then why we don't have little chat face to face, huh? YOU FRIGGIN PUNK! – Gridding his teeth while his eyes were dead set on Hideki's face.

Crazy Diamond came out once more, punching Fear of The Dark. The enemy stand quickly moved out of the way, leaving Crazy D. to open a whole in the concrete. Before the enemy could react, Crazy Diamond grabbed the stand's tail, pulling it closer while turning around. " _That speed!_ " were the words in Hideki's mind. Crazy D. lift it's leg kicking Fear in the chin, an attack so powerful that made the user spit a teeth out.

\- DORARARARARARARARARARARARA! - With the first contact, a series of kicks succeeded, while the stand was held by the tail.

At the end, the enemy and his stand where sent flying. Hideki hit the ground with his back and rolled a few meters before stopping. Still fallen, he could only see the blood coming out of his mouth, together with the pieces of other broken teeth. His nose was bent, with blood running from it. Still dizzy, he stood up and pushed himself to walk back at them.

\- You're strong, Josuke, that's why it will feel great to murder you and send your parts back to your family in Japan. – He wiped the blood from his face .

BANG. The sound came as fast as the bullet, which was stopped by Fear of The Dark, inches before it reached Hideki's chest. On the other side, Carlos was standing together with the two Jojos, holding a gun brought to him by his stand.

\- You're not getting away, Hideki! Because of you and your boss my family was taken hostage, and I almost killed two good guys. – His hand were steady as he pointed the gun – I'm going to make sure you pay for everything.

\- Huh? You? – he laughed, while dropping the bullet on the ground – And how do you plan to do it? Do you really think you can shoot me? My stand is far too fast for a bullet, but if you wanna try, then do it.

\- If that's the problem, all I have to do is to take your stand away!

As the words came from Carlo's mouth, Hideki felt something on his leg. As he looked down, he saw a white snake wrapping around his leg and making it's way up.

\- The Jungle let's me control anything in my house, and even bring objects from it to me. But, it also let me turn these objects into venomous snakes, just like the bullets from this gun that I keep home. – Carlos cocked his gun and shot, as the snake jumped to bite Hideki.

Having to choose between the two threats, Hideki stopped the bullet, getting his right hand bit. As the venom started to flow, his arm became numb. He was seconds away from being incapacitated. The stand quickly threw the bullet away, as the user yelled:

\- I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU! YOU HEAR ME?!

Fear of The Dark chopped Hideki's right arm off, at shoulder length, successfully stopping the venom from spreading through the body. Before the cut off arm could hit the ground, the stand kicked it, together with the snake, away. Blood started to spill out from Hideki's right shoulder, as he screamed in pain.

\- I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! – the man would yell – AND THEN I'M GOING TO HUNT DOWN YOUR LITTLE PRECIOUS FAMILY, AND KILL THEM! HOW IS THAT FOR YOU?

\- Carlos, now! – Jose pointed at the clear opening.

Carlos once again cocked his gun, ready to shoot, aiming at the enemy's head.

\- IRON MAIDEN! – Hideki yelled.

The big iron maiden, which was still standing behind them, turned around. The sound made Carlos flinch. The giant doors opened and several hands came from it. The hands targeted the man holding the gun, grabbing him and quickly pulling him into the darkness within the iron maiden. Once inside, the doors shut close.

Both Crazy Diamond and Deep Purple lynched Iron Maiden, punching and trying to forcefully open the doors. Yet, nothing was achieved.

\- There is no way to open it. Iron Maiden is impenetrable. And right now, it's holding your little friend there, still alive. If you make a single move out of my commands, I will make sure it kills him immediately. And just to make sure none of you get some funny ideas, we are linked now. If you cause any damage to me, you will be causing it to him too. – The grim look to his face was quite clear.

Josuke looked to Jose, both agree to withdraw their stands. And then, looking back to Hideki, he tried to bargain:

\- If you release him, I can heal your arm back.

\- Is that so? – Hideki slowly walked up to Josuke – So you want to trade my arm for your friend? It's a good deal, don't. you. Think? – He starts to mess with Josuke's hair with his hand soaked in blood – Yet! – While grabbing his hair, Hideki kneed his stomach, making Josuke fall – That arm is still filled with venom. Enough to put me down. That wouldn't be your little plan, would it? To put my arm back and hope that I would just fall on ground paralyzed? WAS THAT YOUR PLAN, JOSUKE? – He smashed Josuke's face on the container, and then threw him on the ground.

Leaving Josuke fallen on the ground, the man walked up to Jose.

\- I And you, do you also have a plan? Do you also wanna fool me, Jose Jose? Tell me, what's your little plan? TELL ME! – he kept speaking as he got closer and closer.

Jose kept watching him, trying to analyze his enemy.

" _He is a proud man, clearly born in a rich family but still got involved with crime. Due to his age, he probably dropped from school before coming here. By the way he talks, he works for Benjamin for some time, and probably got his stands before the others. He is smart, but since he ignored Carlos so easily, he is probably bad at judging and reading people. Also, he appears to be really good at focusing, but he can't keep track of what happens around him, or outside of where he is focusing his attention. He probably doesn't see any worth in other people's lives, but he clearly values his. In any case, he is an enemy to be feared, but, he can still be brought down by his weakness._ "

\- You just entered my stand's range. – Jose's voice was colder than his eyes.

\- Huh? And what you're going to do? Remember that your friend is still my hostage.

\- The reason of having a hostage is to use it as coin. In other words, the hostage only matters as long as your opponents cares about it. – Jose took a step forward – And here is you miscalculated it: I couldn't care less about him.

Hideki was paralyzed by Jose's words, his eyes were wide open, and his legs shaking. "At this distance… Even if I could move Fear out of the way, I would still be open!".

\- DEEP PURPLE! – Jose called his stand, which already launched a punch at Hideki.

\- FEAR OF THE DARK! – Hideki called his stand, in an attempt to block the attack.

The punch hit Fear's block, smashing it's arms against the stand's own head, and then the stand's head against the user's face.

\- RODA!

An impact so powerful that threw him away. Hideki hit the ground, quickly getting up, as Jose walked up to him.

\- What is the problem, gringo? Did your little plan failed? – Jose said while cracking his knuckles and waiting for the man to get up.

\- No… No… NO! I CAN'T! I CAN'T! – He looked at the iron maiden behind Jose – IRON MAIDEN! TAKEN HIM AWAY!

The stand opened it's doors and dropped Carlos, who fell wounded on the ground. The dark hands from within the stand came out, targeting Jose. He only let out a smile as Deep Purple chopped the ground. A wave echoed through the port, and the ground below them started to dive deeper and deeper, as the hands from the Iron Maiden tried to catch up with their speed, and the containers started to fall in the hole that it was created.

\- NANI?! – Hideki yelled – Wha- what is that? Do you think you can escape from my Iron Maiden?! Ha… HAHA… HAHAHA! Once Iron Maiden set a target, it won't stop chasing it, and it will only get faster. Even if you get out of it's range, the moment your stand's effect go off, you will be right back in it's range!

\- Don't get me wrong, Hideki. I'm not trying to escape from your stand, I just need it to wait a bit more before pulling me out. Now, I'm running a little bit out of time, so make sure that when you get to hell, you stay there. Because next time I won't be this kind to you.

\- I… I… Can… t… FEAR OF TH- because of the blood loss, Hideki had lost all of his strength, even to call his own stand, being left at Jose's merciless hands.

\- DEEP PURPLE!

\- RODADADADADADADADADADADADADADA! - The stand came out with a barrage of punches, mowing down the man's bones, and smashing him against the concrete.

\- Nine seconds. Your time is over, Hideki! – Jose jumped towards the hands, which grabbed him and started to pull him from there.

As the last second passed, a wave echoed back to the whole. The ground was restored, and the hands pulled Jose away, as the containers flew in Hideki's direction, smashing him under tons of iron. With the user dead, Iron Maiden released Jose turned into dust, disappearing before them, leaving him rolling in the ground.


	6. Concrete Jungle Chapter 6

After the battle, Josuke healed the Jose and Carlos, and they returned to their homes. A week passed as they investigated, yet nothing was found. Benjamin appeared to have retreated.

A Brazilian Saturday:

Carlos' lazy morning

\- Carlos! It's already 12', get up! – his sister would knock the door while yelling.

He got up, mumbling, walked over the bathroom, brushed his teeth, threw some water in the face, put some clothes, walked to the kitchen.

\- Where is my coffee? – He so naively asked.

A storm as names and yelling threw him out of the room. Once again, he walked away mumbling to himself " _What is their problem? Can't a man have some sleep?_ ", this time out of the house.

He walked a few blocks away until finding a small pub. The place used to open early for the early drinkers and those who couldn't bother to make their meals at home. For a pub in a bad neighborhood, the place didn't look bad at all: clean, only one customer, and new wood seats. The floor was made of ceramic, probably for easier cleaning. And with one big pool table at the right side, where a lonely man would play alone, failing at sinking any balls, despite trying his hardest.

Carlos walk past him and asked the bartender for a drink. As he finished it, the man tapped his shoulders:

\- Bother for a game? – the old man had clear wrinkles and white hair, dressed very casually.

\- Sorry, I don't play billiard – Carlos turned the man down, as he paid the bartender.

\- C'mon, just a quick game with an old man. I used to play this everyday with my son before he went to university, but now that he is gone I never get to find a partner.

The sad look in the man's eyes touched Carlos' heart. He didn't want to come back to his house just yet, and there was nothing else he had to do, so what was stopping him from making an old man happy?

\- Al'ight, just one game and then I'm out.

The game started casually. The old man could barely hit the balls, while Carlos' would sink a few, even while struggling. Thirty minutes later and the match was over, with a clear victory for Carlos.

\- You're really good at this, son! Maybe not as good and my actual son, but you sure have potential. What you say, we play another one? – the man cheered him.

\- Sorry, the agreement was one match. I really need to go now. – Carlos once more tried to turn him down.

The man starched his beard, watching him head to the door. Before Carlos could touch the door knob, he threw 200$ in the table and shouted:

\- Hear me now, son! Let's play again, I will bet 200$ on it. You don't have to put any money on it, but if you lose, you have to play again with me. What do you say?

Carlos turned around. The taste of free money quickly changed his mind. He walked back to the table and accepted the offer. Right before the game started, he felt guilt over ripping off money from and old fella who just wanted to play a game… And that feeling of guilt couldn't be taken away faster.

As the game started, the man immediately sunk two balls. He walked around the table and hit the white ball a second time, and another two were down. The balls would move so fast and bounce off so many times and in so many angles that Carlos just couldn't keep track of them. When the man finished his third strike, the three balls he had left where on the edge of the pockets, while Carlos hadn't even made his first move. The man walked by him with a smirk on his face.

Carlos walked to the table. His mind was still trying to process what he saw. The surprise of in itself wasn't what scared him the most, but the skill of that man. He had seen professionals play, and even people playing at pubs, yet no one was even close to that level. With his arms shaking, he missed the white ball, and let the old man come and finish the game with only one last move.

\- H-How?!

\- As I said, son, I play this every day. You should expect someone at my age who is so devoted to something to have at least some degree of skill. I know how to hit'em by heart, each direction, each angle, strength, and position. There is not one setting in a pool table that I haven't seen before. – He laughed at Carlos' face, who still couldn't believe it – But don't worry, if you keep losing, and we keep playing, soon enough you will be as good as me.

\- I-I'm not playing! You tricked me into this bet! You can have your money, I'm heading out! – Carlos protested, turning around and throwing the billiard cue on the table.

As he tried to walk away, his body froze. His muscles moved against his will and brought him back, grabbed the billiard cue and re-organized the table.

\- What… Is.. Is this a.. Stand?! YOU'RE A STAND USER?!

\- Oh, you're still conscious? This is the first time I ever seen someone fall into the effect of my Gambler. You must be something different, don't you? – The man scratched his beard while looking at Carlos.

[ THE GAMBLER ]

[Cash]

Power: E

Speed: E

Range: A

Durability: E

Precision: E

Potential: E

\- How... How did you get a stand? – Carlos said, while trying to move.

\- A "stand"? Is this what my powers are called? Well, son, I'm sorry but I don't know. I've been playing billiard since my youth, and betting used to be a common thing. But like you, many wouldn't want to keep their part after they lost. I despise these people so much, all I ever wanted was a way to force them into keeping their word. All I know is that one day, after winning, when some delinquent tried to beat me for winning, he got paralyzed, gave me the money and walked away. Only after several other cases I realized my blessing. And named it, The Gambler.

\- W-what? You weren't stabbed with the arrow?!

\- I have no idea of what you're talking about, son. Now, since you're the only other that I've seen to act differently on my Gambler, and since you know about stands, should I assume that you also have a stand?

\- Yes, I do, old man. – Carlos tried to act threatening – And if you don't release me right now, I will use it against you. Don't expect me to go easy just because you're old.

\- Calm down, son. The Gambler won't let you harm me. In fact, it won't even let you do anything except playing. And won't even let other interfere. Don't you find odd that no other costumer has come, or that the bartender doesn't bother? The Gambler will make you pay your debt, no matter what it is. If you want to get out, just play the game, and win.

Carlos finally gave up. As he decided to play, his muscles relaxed, and once more he had control over his body. The match started, after failing at sinking any ball, the old man took over and with a succession of five moves, he finished the game.

\- Everyone else would just be brainless idiots playing. They would bore me quickly, but you're different. You can actually learn and improve. You can actually think. We will play again, and again, and again. Until you actually surpasses me and break free!

Another match started, and another quick victory to the old man.

\- And thanks to The Gambler, we can actually play through eternity. As long as you need!

Another match. And another. And another. By the time Carlos started to think of an exit plan, he had counted fifty of them.

"Maybe, if I try to learn… I can manage to get out of here…"

\- How long it took for you to get to this level? – He asked, as the next match ended.

\- Forty-five years. But don't worry, if we keep at this pace, you might get to my level in around twenty years.

Those words came as sharp blades to Carlos' ears. He couldn't wait that long, and definitely couldn't play that much. He had to end it there, and now.

"Maybe if use my stand to cheat, I can get some leverage"

His muscles froze as the thought crossed his mind, and again he re-organized the table.

\- You can't cheat on The Gambler, if you even think about it, it will make you lose.

\- Oi, aren't these rules too extreme? – Carlos protested.

\- They aren't extreme, they should be common sense for any man with honor. And I can only say this because they apply to me as well!

Another twelve matches went by, the man was already giving Carlos tips and hints on how to play better, yet he would still win in one or two moves.

"If Josuke was here, what would he do?", were the thoughts on his mind, "Probably find a way to punch his face and torn this place apart…I CAN'T DO THAT! Maybe Jose? What would Jose do… Well, he is smart so… He would probably learn some of his moves and would try to copy them… Or read the man and trick him in some way… I'M NOT THAT SMART! I CAN BARELY SEE WHAT HE DOES! But… He was curious about my stand… If I can convince him…"

\- Old man, I you asked if I had a stand, right? Do you want to see it?

\- Don't make me repeat myself, son, you can't harm me.

\- I don't want to harm you, I just want to show it to you. You were curious about it, right? You've never seen other stands? – Carlos noticed his face changing, he quickly got more interested – But I can't use it right now, if you want to see it you must let me use it in the game, otherwise I will be cheating.

The man scratched his beard, and after a pause, he answered:

\- Alright, in this match alone I allow you to use your abilities. Yet, you're forbidden to harm me.

The old man started the match, in one move three balls sunk, and in the second another three. He quickly gained the advantage, already preparing for any advantages Carlos could gain. Yet, he hadn't expected for such game changer.

Carlos smiled when he got his chance. Bending over the table, he aimed at one of the balls, and prepared his shot. He knew he would only had one. He had to finish the match right there, or it would all be over. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs, and then shouted:

\- THE JUNGLE!

A group of white snakes came from his body and quickly took over the table, cornering the ball he aimed at, they created a clear path from the white one, passing through the target, to the pocket. He stroke the white ball and the snakes pushed it, hitting the other ball and then pushing this one to the pocket. The old man quickly jumped from his seat, protesting the move.

\- You can't do that! THAT'S CHEATING!

\- Your stand doesn't allow cheating, old man. You've allowed this, I completely free to use my stand as long as I don't harm you!

One move after another, Carlos cleared the table. The snakes would quickly organize and take care of the sinking the balls, only leaving the table and coming back to him when the match had ended.

\- You've lost, old man. I may not be as good as you, but, just like I've underestimated you, you've underestimated my stand. Now I'm free.

As he looked at the man's face, he saw tears rolling down his face. The tears started to bring a sudden feeling of guilt to him, yet, the feeling couldn't go faster: the man quickly grabbed his hand, giving it a firm handshake.

\- Son, for years I've tried to find someone that would make me lose. Not even my son was capable of this! You might not be better than me or him, but games aren't just about skill. You've outsmarted me. If you ever need someone to play with, or teach you, feel free to come. I will gladly do it, not bets this time. If you have trouble on finding me, just ask people around here, I have quite a name in this area. You can call me Cash.

 _Author's note: yes, this chapter was more of a side-story, but it can't be all that bad to give Carlos a bit of love and one chapter dedicated to him, right? Well, since I'm taking more of your time here, I will ask for who is reading to give me some feedback on the stands and abilities I've creating. Are the stands fun? Do you like them? Or do they feel too simple or boring? I'd like to know so I can make future stands more interesting._

 _Thank you for your time. Next chapter, if nothing happens, will come soon._


End file.
